Demigods Needed
by TwilightisAwesomeTeamYellowEye
Summary: Hi! I need more characters! It can be big 3 but if it is a maiden goddess then I will make you a hunter or sacrifice to that Goddess. I only have girl Poseidon's and 1 Zeus and Hades. I want some minor God kids to!  Thanks!
1. REVIEW!

_Since the twilight 1 is going pretty well I decided to do a Percy Jackson fanfiction with real people as Demigods so please review and and tell me your character's name, what you look like, where you are, if your female or male, how old you are, who your godly parent is, any special powers you may have, and any other information. Just know I won't put you all in. You also have to go to camp half blood not the roman camp._


	2. Need More Characters!

Hi! Sorry for not updating for a while! I just have a few things to say and then I will show you my character and who has gotten in so far and if they are a main or secondary character.

The first thing I have to say is I will have to make some changes to your characters because, honestly, I don't think all of you have read the book.

Secondly is if you put your godly parent is Artemis, I will make you a Hunter. If you say your parent is Hera, I will make you be Zeus' child who he donated or whatever to her. If you do a minor God or Muse please tell me what they're the god of.

I also need a prophecy and a quest, so if you have any ideas, tell me. I don't care if you put it in a review or a private message.

If you make your character Roman, then you will stay be at Camp Half-Blood but you know you are Roman because Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter combined. Sorry if you don't like that, but it is the only way to make it work.

I NEED more boys! I've got 1 right now (_Thanks Padfoot_ _and Prongs Inc!)_, and I need a LOT more. I still need girls to, but I need more boys than girls right now.

Okay! That's it for now! Here's my character!

Claimed  
>Name:Brooke Angelica Flower<br>Nickname: Brooke  
>Age: 10<br>Gender: Female  
>Godly Parent: Posedion<br>Mortal Parent: Susan Flower, who can see through the mist. She loves the water and caught poseidon's eye because of these two things. She had a happy childhood until she was 16 and her parents died in a car crash and her sister became bitter.  
>Godly Powers: The ones she have discovered are, Can control water, am water resistant, water can heal me, i can withstand enormous pressure, can talk to horses and sea animals, water also makes me stronger, and can call water to me no matter where I am. You can also make her discover more powers later if you want to.<br>Hair Color: Blond  
>Hair length and Hair style: Long hair that goes down to her waist, and Straight.<br>Eye color/shape: Piercing, shockingly Blue like the ocean but a little darker. Almond shaped.  
>Skin tone: Darkly Sun Tanned<br>Weight:67 lbs  
>Weapon: I use a sword mainly, if possible but i'm okay with a bow, and trident<br>Weapon name: WaterGush (Sword) Fortinus (Trident)  
>First monster: Dracene<br>Roman or Greek: Greek  
>Personality: I'm kind smart, and shy but kinda squeamish, I am pretty strong from the sports I do. I play volleyball and soccer and I swim of course!<br>Mortal Sibling: None  
>Other: Her birthday is December 12<br>Other Family: Aunt that lives by Mt. Tam  
>Hometown: NY, NY where my mom and I live in a 1 bedroom apartment<br>Height: 5'1  
>Body Type: Super Skinny but not sickly skinny<br>Scars: Scar on my leg just above my ankle where a strange dog attacked me. About the size of a finger nail clipping.  
>Piercings: Pierced Ears.<br>Other: She get sick at the sight of to much gory stuff. Never cusses.  
>History: Got kicked out of every school I've ever been to. I try hard but strange things seem to happen when I'm around. My mother doesn't make much money but she tries really hard to keep us up and going. She recieves no help from my aunt. My best friend has a wierd leg condition(in case you couldn't tell she's a sayter). PM me if you need any more information about this part.<br>Is Weapon Disguised, if so as what: Sword becomes a necklace with a wave on it,and my trident becomes a bracelet with a wave charm on it.  
>Regular Clothes: Fun and or Funny Bright t-shirts, black converse, and skinny jeans.<br>PJ'S: Old sweats and a t-shirt  
>Camp Clothes: Bright orange camp t-shirt jean shorts and my converse.<br>Likes: Reading, swimming, relaxing, Candy, and am obesssesed with Cherry Coke!  
>Dislikes:People accusing me of things I didn't do, getting marked as a trouble maker, bullies, brocali "bluh!", coffeetea.  
>If Female, Camper or Hunter or debating between the two: Camper<br>Friends: You can make them.  
>Enemies: You can make them.<br>Love interest: Yes Please. But please make it someone else's character and a son of Apollo if possible.  
>Please don't make my character die.<br>Came to camp at age 8.  
>Fancy Clothing: Long, sleeveless white or black dress with strappy high heels<br>Fears: Heights, death  
>Strengths: Sword Fighting, anything having to do with water<br>Weakness: Has no patience  
>Fatal Flaw: Loyalty<br>What you want in a b or g friend: I want my boyfriend to be pretty smart, nice, handsome, loyal, and helpful.  
>What you want in a friend: I look for niceness and loyalty in a friend.<br>What you can't stand in a person: I can't stand people going behind others back  
>How you discovered when you were a demigod: A sayter came to my school and discovered me.<br>Year-rounder or summer: Summer (I live with my mom during the school year.)  
>What your character says most: Koolio! or Whatever. Depends on what was said.<br>Additional Info/ Random Fact: She can be very funny, once you get to know her. But if you don't, she just seems really shy.  
>Favorite Color: Pink<br>Good or Evil: Good

Now it's time for the other character's!

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Terren- Daughter of Poseidon – Greek- Main

Mayra "Mimi" Calderon- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek - Main

Shadow Wang- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek - Main

Stefani Whyte- Daughter of Khione- Main

Kacy Lynn Brooks- Daughter of Demeter- Greek- Main

Marie Hudson- Daughter of Iris- Greek- Main

Belle Riodran- Daughter of Athena- Greek- Main

Ink Waverford- Son of Apollo- Greek- Main

Angelina "Angie" Minore- Daughter of Antevorte- Roman- Main

Kellie (No last name)- Daughter of Athena- Greek- Main

Nicole Jay- Daughter of Ares- Greek- Main

Penelope N Windrex- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek- Main


	3. Greek Gods and Goddesses

_These are some greek Gods and Godesses that I found. You can use this for ideas._

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - A**

**Achelois** - One of the moon goddesses.

**Achelous** - The patron god of the Achelous river.

**Aeolus** - (a.k.a. Aeolos, Aiolos, Aiolus, Eolus) God of air and the winds.

**Aether** - (a.k.a. Aither, Akmon, Ether) God of light and the atmosphere.

**Alastor** - God of family feuds.

**Alcyone** - One of the seven daughters of Atlas and Pleione.

**Alectrona** - Early Greek goddess of the sun.

**Amphitrite** - (a.k.a. Salacia) The wife of Poseidon and a Nereid.

**Antheia** - Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes.

**Aphaea** - (a.k.a. Aphaia) A Greek goddess who was worshipped exclusively at a single sanctuary on the island of Aegina in the Saronic Gulf.

**Aphrodite** - (a.k.a. Anadyomene, Turan, Venus) Goddess of love and beauty.

**Apollo** - (a.k.a. Apollon, Apulu, Phoebus) God of the sun, music, healing, and herding.

**Ares** - (a.k.a. Enyalius, Mars, Aries) God of chaotic war.

**Aristaeus** - (a.k.a. Aristaios) Patron god of animal husbandry, bee-keeping, and fruit trees.

**Artemis** - (a.k.a. Agrotora, Amarynthia, Cynthia, Kourotrophos, Locheia, Orthia, Phoebe, Potnia Theron) Goddess of the moon, hunting, and nursing.

**Asclepius** - (a.k.a. Aesculapius, Asklepios) God of health and medicine.

**Astraea** - The Star Maiden - a goddess of justice, included in Virgo and Libra mythologies.

**Até** - Goddess of mischief.

**Athena** - (a.k.a. Asana, Athene, Minerva, Menerva) Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and the strategic side of war.

**Atropos** - (a.k.a. Aisa, Morta) One of The Fates - She cut the thread of life and chose the manner of a persons death.

**Attis** - The (minor) god of rebirth.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - B**

**Bia** - The goddess of force.

**Boreas** - (a.k.a. Aquilo, Aquilon) The North Wind. One of the Anemoi (wind gods).

**Brizo** - Protector of Mariners.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - C**

**Caerus** - (a.k.a. Kairos, Occasio, Tempus) The (minor) god of luck and opportunity.

**Calliope** - One of the Muses. Represented epic poetry.

**Calypso** - (a.k.a. Kalypso) The sea nymph who held Odysseus prisoner for seven years.

**Castor** - (a.k.a. Castore, Kastor) One of the twins who represent Gemini.

**Cerus** - The wild bull tamed by Persephone, made into the Taurus constellation.

**Ceto** - (a.k.a. Keto) a sea monster goddess who was also the mother of other sea monsters.

**Charon** - (a.k.a. Charun) The Ferryman of Hades. He had to be paid to help one cross the river Styx.

**Circe** - (a.k.a. Kirke) A goddess who transformed her enemies into beasts.

**Clio** - One of the Muses. She represented History.

**Clotho** - (a.k.a. Nona) One of the Fates - Spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle.

**Crios** - The crab who protected the sea nymphs, made into the Cancer constellation.

**Cybele** - (a.k.a. Agdistis, Magna Mater, Meter, Meter Oreie) Goddess of caverns, mountains, nature and wild animals.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - D**

**Demeter** - (a.k.a. Ceres, Demetra, Tvath) Goddess of the harvest.

**Dinlas** - Guardian of the ancient city of Lamark, where wounded heroes could heal after battle.

**Dionysus** - (a.k.a. Bacchus, Dionysos, Liber) God of wine and pleasure.

**Doris** - A Sea Nymph, mother of the Nereids.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - E**

**Eileithyia** - (a.k.a. Eileithyiai, Eilithia, Eilythia, Eleuthia, Ilithia, Ilithyia, Lucina) Goddess of childbirth.

**Eireisone** - The deity who embodied the sacred ceremonial olive branch.

**Electra** - (a.k.a. Atlantis) One of the seven Pleiades.

**Elpis** - (a.k.a. Spes) The spirit of Hope.

**Enyo** - (a.k.a. Bellona) A (minor) goddess of war, connected to Eris.

**Eos** - (a.k.a. Aurora, Eosphorus, Mater Matuta, Thesan) Goddess of the Dawn.

**Erato** - One of the Muses - represents Lyrics/Love Poetry.

**Erebus** - (a.k.a. Erebos) God of darkness.

**Eris** - (a.k.a. Discordia) Goddess of strife, connected to Enyo.

**Eros** - (a.k.a. Amor, Cupid, Eleutherios) God of love, procreation and sexual desire.

**Eurus** - (a.k.a. Euros, Vulturnus) The East Wind - One of the Anemoi (wind gods).

**Euterpe** - One of the Muses - represents Music/Lyrics/Poetry.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - G**

**Glaucus** - (a.k.a. Glacus, Glaukos) A fisherman turned immortal, turned Argonaut, turned a god of the sea.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - H**

**Hades** - (a.k.a. Aita, Dis Pater, Haidou, Orcus, Plouton, Pluto) God of the Dead, King of the Underworld.

**Harmonia** - (a.k.a. Concordia) Goddess of Harmony and Concord.

**Hebe** - (a.k.a. Juventas) Goddess of youth.

**Hecate** - (a.k.a. Hekat, Hekate, Trivia) Goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and the undead.

**Helios** - (a.k.a. Sol) God of the Sun.

**Hemera** - (a.k.a. Amar, Dies, Hemere) Goddess of daylight.

**Hephaestus** - (a.k.a. Hephaistos, Vulcan, Sethlans, Mulciber) God of fire and blacksmithing who created weapons for the of

**Hermes** - (a.k.a. Pyschopompus, Mercury, Turms) God of commerce and travel, and messenger of the gods.

**Hesperus** - (a.k.a. Hesperos, Vesper) The Evening Star.

**Hestia** - (a.k.a. Vesta) Greek goddess of the home and fertility. One of the Hesperides.

****Hera** - (a.k.a. Juno, Uni) Goddess of goddesses, women, and marriage and wife of Zeus.**

**Hygea** - (a.k.a. Hygieia, Salus) Goddess of cleanliness and hygeine.

**Hymenaios** - (a.k.a. Hymenaeus, Hymen) God of weddings.

**Hypnos** - (a.k.a. Somnus) God of sleep.

**Greek Gods and Goddesses - I-L**

**Iris** - Goddess of rainbows.

**Khione** - The goddess of snow and daughter of the North Wind (Boreas).

**Kotys** - (a.k.a. Cotys, Cottyto, Cottytus) A Dionysian goddess whose celebrations were wild and liscivious.

**Kratos** - A god of strength and power.

**Lacheses** - (a.k.a. Decima) One of the Fates. Measured the thread of life with her rod.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - M**

**Maia** - (a.k.a. Mya, Fauna, Maia Maiestas, Bono Dea) One of the seven Pleiades, Goddess of fields.

**Mania** - (a.k.a. Mania, Manea) Goddess of insanity and the dead.

**Melpomene** - One of the Muses - represented Tragedy.

**Merope** - One of the seven Pleiades, married to king Sisyphos.

**Momus** - (a.k.a. Momos) God of satire, writers, and poets.

**Morpheus** - God of dreams and sleep.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - N-O**

**Nemesis** - (a.k.a. Rhamnousia, Invidia) Goddess of retribution (vengeance).

**Nike** - (a.k.a. Victoria, Nice) Goddess of victory.

**Notus** - (a.k.a. Auster) The South Wind. One of the Anemoi (wind gods).

**Nyx** - (a.k.a. Nox) Goddess of night.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - P**

**Pan** - (a.k.a. Faunus, Inuus) God of woods, fields, and flocks. Also a Satyr.

**Peitha** - (a.k.a. Peitho, Suadela) Goddess of persuasion.

**Persephone** - (a.k.a. Persephassa, Persipina, Persipnei, Persephatta, Proserpina, Kore, Kora, Libera) Goddess of the Spring who lives off-season in the Underworld.

**Pheme** - (a.k.a. Fama) Goddess of fame and gossip.

**Phosphorus** - (a.k.a. Phosphor, Lucifer) The Morning Star.

**Plutus** - God of wealth.

**Pollux** - (a.k.a. Polydeuces) One of the twins who represent Gemini.

**Polyhymnia** - One of the Muses - represents sacred poetry and geometry.

**Pontus** - (a.k.a. Pontos) Ancient god of the deep sea.

**Poseidon** - (a.k.a. Neptune, Nethuns, Neptunus) God of the sea and earthquakes.

**Priapus** - (a.k.a. Priapus, Mutinus, Mutunus) A (minor) god of gardens and fertility.

**Pricus** - The immortal father of sea-goats, made into the Capricorn constellation.

**Proteus** - An early sea god before Poseidon.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - R-S**

**Rhea** - (a.k.a. Cybele) Goddess of nature.

**Selene** - (a.k.a. Luna) Goddess of the Moon and the 'mother' of vampires.

**Sterope** - (a.k.a. Asterope) One of the seven Pleiades, who bore a child of Ares.

**Styx** - A Naiad who was the first to aid Zeus in the Titan war. (Not to be confused with the river Styx).

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - T**

**Tartarus** - (a.k.a. Tartaros, Tartarizo) God of the depths of the Underworld - a great storm pit - and the father of Typhon.

**Taygete** - (a.k.a. Taygeti, Taigeti) One of the seven Pleiades, a mountain nymph.

**Terpsichore** - One of the Muses - represented Dancing.

**Thalia** - One of the Muses - represented Comedy.

**Thanatos** - (a.k.a. Mors) God of death.

**Themis** - Ancient goddess of divine order, law, and custom.

**Thetis** - Leader of the Nereids, a shapeshifter, and a prophet.

**Triton** - (a.k.a. Triton) Trumpeter of the sea and messenger of the deep.

**Tyche** - (a.k.a. Fortuna, Nortia) Goddess of fortune and prosperity.

**Typhon** - (a.k.a. Typhaon, Typhoeus, Typhus) God of monsters, storms, and volcanoes. Challenged Zeus for control of Mount Olympus.

**List of Greek Gods and Goddesses – U-Z**

**Urania** - One of the Muses - represented Astronomy and Astrology.

**Zelus** - The god of zeal, rivalry, and jealousy.

**Zephyrus** - (a.k.a. Zephyros, Favonius, Zephyr) The West Wind. One of the Anemoi (wind gods).

**Zeus**- (a.k.a. Dias, Jupiter, Tinia, Jove, Jovis Pater) Leader of the Olympic gods, and god of lightning, thunder, and the heavens.


	4. Roman Gods and Goddesses

_Here are some Roman God and Goddesses you can use._

**Apollo**-God of the Sun and Music. Son of Jupiter and Leto, twin brother of Diana. Greek counterpart: Apollo.

**Ceres-**Goddess of corn. Goddess of agriculture. Daughter of Saturn and Ops. Greek counterpart: Demeter.

**Diana- **Goddess of fertility. Daughter of Jupiter and Leto, twin sister of Apollo. Greek counterpart: Artemis.

**Juno-**Queen of the Gods, Jupiter's wife and sister. Sister to Neptune and Pluto, daughter of Saturn, mother of Juventas, Mars and Vulcan. Greek counterpart: Hera.

**Jupiter-** Ruler of the Gods, Juno's husband and brother. God of the sky, lightening and thunder. Son of Saturn and brother of Neptune and Pluto. Greek counterpart: Zeus.  
><strong><br>Mars-** God of war. Son of Jupiter and Juno. Husband to Bellona. He is considered the father of the Roman people because he is the father of Romulus. Greek counterpart: Aris.  
><strong><br>Mercury- **God of trade, profit, merchants, and travellers. Greek counterpart: Hermes.  
><strong><br>Minerva-**Goddess of wisdom and learning. Daughter of Jupiter. Greek counterpart: Athena.

**Neptune-**God of the sea. Son of Saturn, brother of Jupiter, Pluto and Juno. Greek counterpart: Poseidon.

**Venus-**Goddess of gardens and vinyards, aslo deity of love and beauty. Greek counterpart: Aphrodite.

**Vesta-** Goddess of fire and the hearth. Daughter of Saturn and Ops. Greek counterpart: Hestia.  
><strong><br>Vulcan-** God of fire and the forge. Greek counterpart: Hephaestus.

Abeona- Protector of children leaving the home.

Abudantia- Goddess of luck, abundance and prosperity. She distributed food and money from a cornucopia.

Adeona- Goddess who guides children back home.

Aequitas- God of fair trade and honest merchants.

Aera Cura- Goddess associated with the underworld.

Aeternitas- Personification of eternity.

Africus- God of the Southwest wind.

Alemonia- Goddess who feeds unborn children.

Angerona- Goddess of Secrecy and protector of Rome.

Angita- Goddess of Healing and Witchcraft.

Anna Perenna- Goddess of the New Year provider of food.

Antevorte- Goddess of the future.

Aquilo- God of the North Wind.

Aurora- Goddess of the dawn.

Auster- God of the South Wind.

Bona Dea- Goddess of fertility, healing, virginity and women.

Camenae- Goddesses of wells and springs.

Candelifera- Goddess of childbirth.

Carde- Goddess of thresholds and door hinges.

Carmenta- Goddess of childbirth and prophecy.

Carnea- Goddess of the heart and other organs, and door handles.

Cinxia- Goddess of marriage.

Clementia- Goddess of mercy and clemency.

Cloacina- Goddess of the Cloaca Maxima, the system of sewers in Rome.

Coelus- God of the sky.

Concordia- Goddess of agreement and understanding.

Conditor- God of the harvest.

Consus- God of grain storage.

Convector- God of bringing in of the crops from the fields.

Copia- Goddess of wealth and plenty.

Corus- God of the North West wind.

Cunina- Goddess of infants.

Dea Dia- Goddess of growth.

Dea Tacita- Goddess of the dead.

Decima- Goddess of childbirth. With Nona and Morta she forms the Parcae (the three Fates).

Dia Lucrii- Gods of profit.

Devera- Goddess of brooms used for purification.

Deverra- Goddess of women in labor and the patron of midwives

Disciplina- Goddess of discipline.

Discordia- Goddess of discord and strife.

Dius Fidus- God of oaths.

Egestes- Goddess of poverty.

Empanda- Goddess of openess, friendliness and generosity.

Eventus Bonus- God of success both in commerce and in agriculture.

Fabulinus- God who taught children to speak.

Fama- Goddess of fame and rumor.

Fauna (Bona Dea)- Goddess of the Earth, Mother Goddess.

Faunus- God of the wilds and fertility. He is the protector of cattle also referred to as Lupercus.

Faustitas- Goddess protectress of herds of livestock

Favonius- God of the West Wind.

Febris- Goddess who protected people against fevers.

Felicitas- Goddess of success.

Feronia- Goddess of freedom and good harvest. She was often worshipped by slaves to achieve  
>their freedom.<p>

Fides- Goddess of faithfulness and good faith.

Flora- Goddess of Spring and the blooming flowers.

Fontus- God of wells and springs.

Fornax- Goddess of bread baking and ovens.

Fortuna- Goddess of fate.

Fulgora- Goddess of lightning.

Furina- Goddess of thieves.

Honos- God of chivalry, honor and miltary justice.

Indivia- Goddess of jealousy.

Juturna- Goddess of lakes, wells and springs.

Juventas- Goddess of youth.

Lactans- God of agriculture.

Lares- Guardian spirits of the house and fields.

Laverna- Goddess of unlawful gain and trickery.

Liber- God of fertility and nature.

Libera- Fertility Goddess.

Liberalitas- God of generosity.

Libertas- Goddess of freedom.

Libitina- Goddess of funerals.

Lima- Goddess of thresholds.

Lucifer- God of the morning star.

Lucina- Goddess of childbirth and midwifery.

Luna- Goddess of the moon.

Maia- Goddess of fertility and Spring.

Maiesta- Goddess of honor and reverence.

Mania- Goddess of the dead.

Manes- Similar to the Lares, Genii and Di Penates. They were the souls of deceased loved ones.

Matuta- Goddess of the dawn, harbors and the Sea. Patron of newborn babies.

Meditrina- Goddess of wine and health. .

Mefitas- Goddess of poisonous vapors from the earth.

Mellona- Goddess and protector of bees.

Mena- Goddess of menstruation.

Mens- Goddess of the mind and consciousness.

Messor- God of agriculture and mowing.

Moneta- Goddess of prosperity.

Mors- God of death.

Morta- Goddess of death and one of the three Parcae.

Muta- Goddess of silence.

Mutinus Mutunus- God of fertility.

Naenia- Goddess of funerals.

Necessitas- Goddess of destiny.

Nemestrinus- God of the woods.

Nona- Goddess of pregnancy. One of the Parcae with the Goddesses Morta and Decima, the  
>Roman Fates.<p>

Nox- Personification of the night.

Nundina- Goddess of the ninth day, on which the newborn child was given a name.

Obarator- God of ploughing.

Occator- God of harrowing.

Orbona- Goddess of parents who lost their children.

Orcus- God of death and the underworld. Also a god of oaths and punisher of perjurers.

Pales- Goddess of shepherds and flocks.

Parcae- Goddesses of fate. The Goddesses Nona, Morta and Decima make up the group. The  
>three Parcae are also called Tria Fata.<p>

Pax- Goddess of peace.

Penates- Gods of the storeroom and the household.

Picus- God of agriculture.

Pietas- Goddess of piety.

Poena- Goddess of punishment.

Pomona- Goddess of fruit trees and orchards.

Portunes- God of ports and harbors. He is the guardian of storehouses and locked doors.

Porus- God of plenty.

Postverta- Goddess of the past.

Potina- Goddess of children's drinks.

Priapus- God of gardens, viniculture, sailors and fishermen.

Prorsa Postverta- Goddess of women in labor.

Providentia- Goddess of forethought.

Pudicitia- Goddess of modesty and chastity.

Puta- Goddess of the pruning of vines and trees.

Quirinus- Old Sabine god with mysterious origins. Became very important as a figure of the state.

Quiritis- Goddess of motherhood.

Robigo- Goddess of corn.

Robigus- God who protected corn from diseases.

Roma- Personified Goddess of the City of Rome.

Rumina- Goddess of nursing mothers.

Sancus- God of oaths and good faith.

Saritor- God of weeding and hoeing.

Securitas- Goddess of security and stability.

Semonia- Goddess of sowing.

Sors- God of luck.

Spes- Goddess of hope.

Stata Mater-Goddess who guards against fires.

Stimula- Goddess who incites passion in women.

Strenua- Goddess of strength and vigor.

Suadela- Goddess of persuasion, especially in matters of love.

Subrincinator- God of weeding.

Summanus- God of night thunder.

Tempestes- Goddesses of storms.

Terminus- Terminus was the god of boundaries.

Terra Mater- (Mother Earth) Goddess of fertility and growth. .

Trivia- Goddess of the crossroads.

Vacuna- Goddess of agriculture.

Veritas- Goddess of truth.

Vertumnus- God of the changing seasons and the ripening of fruits and grains.

Viduus- God who separated the soul and the body after death.

Viriplacaa- Goddess of marital strife.

Virtus- God of courage and military prowess.

Vitumnus- God who gave life to children in the womb.

Volturnus- God of the waters

Volumna- Goddess who protects the nursery.

Vulturnus- God of the East Wind.


	5. Those Who Are In So Far

Hi peoples! I decided that instead of one giant quest, there will be several small ones. And also if you put your mom is Hestia, you will just of been donated to Hestia because she is a maiden goddess. I will have alot of main characters, but they will just be main at different times. The main ones for the first quest is Brooke Angelica Flower, Rachel Bridgid Taylor, and Fain Malensei. The first prophecy is (_Thanks to 2maidengoddessess_)is **Wisdom and water shall leave the city of no sleep. Going north to the Ranchers keep. One must tame the animal of red. To find the thing that will make the Gods dead. The (Need another character who is bad and dies) son/daughter of ? will secretly follow. In the cold truth all will wallow. Friend will turn on friend. And because of them the world will face it's end. **I think that's it. Now I will show you the characters. Thanks!

Brooke Angelica Flower- Daughter of Poseidon

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Terren- Daughter of Poseidon – Greek- Main

Mayra "Mimi" Calderon- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek – Main

Shadow Wang- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek – Main

Stefani Whyte- Daughter of Khione- Main

Kacy Lynn Brooks- Daughter of Demeter- Greek- Main

Marie Hudson- Daughter of Iris- Greek- Main

Belle Riodran- Daughter of Athena- Greek- Main

Ink Waverford- Son of Apollo- Greek- Main

Angelina "Angie" Minore- Daughter of Antevorte- Roman- Main

Kellie (No last name)- Daughter of Athena- Greek- Main

Nicole Jay- Daughter of Ares- Greek- Main

Penelope N Windrex- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek- Main

Marissa Lea Anderson- Daughter of Khione- Greek- Main

Lyaa- Daughter of Apollo- Greek- Main

Alphie "Stormageddon" Owens- Son of Apollo- Greek- Main

Russel "Sir" Blackburn- Son of Ares- Greek- Main

Rachel Bridgid Taylor- Daughter of Minerva- Roman- Main

Toby Haiden Howard- Son of Khione- Greek- Main

Joanne "Joey" Georgia Winters- Daughter of Athena- Greek- Main

Darcy Monge- Daughter of Atropos- Greek- Main

Austin Ward- Son of Lucifer- Roman- Main

Jacob "Tank" Tankston- Son of Hades- Greek- Main

Marie- Daughter of Eirene- Greek- Main

Blaze Hale- Daughter of Poseidon- Greek- Main

Daniel Tharis- Son of Zeus- Greek- Main

Julia Corrado- Sacrifice to Hestia- Greek- Main

Fain Malensei- Daughter of Styx- Greek- Main


	6. THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Hi! Please don't hate me but I had to see the reactions to the chapter title. I was just wondering if you guys think I should start/finish this story or if I should just delete it. In a review, send no if you think I should delete this and crush my hopes and dreams, or send yes if you think I should continue and be happy.

Love ya! Please review yes or no!


	7. Brooke's POV The real first Chapter

When I woke up, it was only because someone had thrown a chair at the wall. "Guess Lizzie didn't get her Apple Juice, huh Brooke." said Mimi. I groaned and got up. When I looked in the mirror, I groaned again. My long, blond hair was a rats nest. I started yanking a brush through it, but wasn't making much progress so I just hopped into the shower. When I got out I got dressed and got ready for the day. When I left the bathroom, I saw Lizzie happily sipping away on some Apple Juice. Then, all of a sudden, Blaze woke up and yelled "Roast Beef!". From the bathroom, I heard Mimi scream "NO, NO, NO!". No one is sure why she does that. It's just a weird quirk. Shadow was somehow still asleep, even after all the noise.

I walk outside, and immediately saw my best friend Rachel. She is a daughter of Minerva, the roman form of Athena. Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp, sent some, of their campers here because they wanted to make sure that we didn't plan to attack them, or cause them any type of harm.

Anyways, she has the same gray eyes of Athena kids, but she has brown hair not blond.

When I walked up I said " Lizzie threw a chair at the wall" and she said "Well, cows are for haters.". She always says that when I tell her about circumstances like that. I asked her why once, and she told me that it is just because she hates cows. Hera is just going have to deal with it. But personally I think that there is a little more to it than that.

Then we pass Russel, son of Ares. To tell you the truth, he really scares me. With his pale, pale skin, and red eyes, he is the scariest one here, easy. I was relieved when we walked past him.

But then, of course, we ran into Taylor. He was up to his tricks again. In some ways, they are worse than Conner and Travis's because their's, at least, are funny. But Camp Jupiter just had to send him, son of Discordia, Roman Goddess of Discord and Strife.

Right now he was running around with a lot of Aphrodite girls chasing him, while he was holding a suspicious looking box. Chiron suddenly came out of nowhere grabbed Taylor and made him go clean the bathrooms. All of them. By himself. With a toothbrush. Good for Chiron.

I couldn't wait for the capture the flag tonight. It was going to be awesome! We actually stood a chance at winning even if Percy wasn't here. In case you were wondering, I am talking about THE Percy Jackson, THE one who saved Mount Olympus. He's my half brother and I look up to him, but right now, he is on his way to Greece, or at least I think he is. I love my brother, and I wish that I could have gone to go get him from the Romans, but no such luck.

Next, we walked past the Khione cabin, just as Stefani was walking out. She's really pretty with her dark brown wavy hair with bangs and ice blue eyes. We said hi and she walked away.

I had a strange feeling to look behind me, so I did. There, about 3 feet behind me was Darcy Monge, Daughter of Atropos. I tapped Rachel and we both turned around and I asked her why she was following us. She looked taken aback. I...I just saw a vision of you, but it was strange and blurry, as though your fate hadn't really been set yet. Is that good? I asked. She shook her head and said No, this is bad, really bad.


	8. Chapter 8

This isn't an actual chapter but this is a list of characters by Parents by age by alphabetical order. All characters are main characters just not at the same time. Thanks! And here is a reminder. I will always be accepting characters. All characters will make it in but I will need a description on what they look like, personallity, age, etc. _missymissawsome I need a description of what your character looks like. I still need characters to! I know most of you want your character to stay how you made them, but I might need to make some changes. I also, even though its sad, need some good characters that can die. I also need evil characters, especially girls._

**Greek**

**Zeus**

Nick Thompson- 17- Male

Shashla Baker- 15- Female

Daniel "Danny" Tharis-14- Male

**Hera**_(Donation)_

Haven Nicols- ?- Female

**Poseidon**

Blaze Hale- 15- Female

Elizabeth "Lizzie"Terren- 15- Female

Mayra "Mimi" Calderon- 15- Female

Penelope N Windrex- 15- Female

Shadow Wang- 13- Female

Brooke Angelica Flower- 10- Female

**Hades**

Jacob "Tank" Tankston- 17- Male

Tapia Brewster- 12- Female

**Khione**

Toby Haiden Howard- 17- Male

Marissa "Marie" Lea Anderson- 16- Female

Stefani Whyte- 15- Female

**Demeter**

Casey Sen Katlar- 15- Male

Kacy Lynn Brooks- 13- Female

**Iris**

Marie Hudson- 15- Female

**Athena**

Michael Cheung- 17- Male

Joanne "Joey" Georgia Winters- 15- Female

Belle Riodran- 14- Female

Kellie Felix- 12 3/4- Female

**Apollo**

Ink Waverford- 16- Male

Lyaa- 16- Female

Alphie "Stormageddon" Owens- 15- Male

Janine Choir- 15- Female

Alliyaah Barn- 13- Female

**Ares**

Scarlet James- 17- Female

Russel "Sir" Blackburn- 15- Male

Nicole Jay- 13 1/2- Female

Reyna Rodreg- 13- Female- Good

**Hestia **_ (Donation)_

Blake Trawlbok- 12- Male

Julia Corrado- 12- Female

**Eirene**

Marie- 10- Female

**Atropos**

Darcy Monge- 13- Female

**Styx**

Fain Malensei- 11- Female

**Antheia**

Johnathan "John"- 16- Female

**Nyx**

Ryan Pace- 14- Male

Luna Nightly- 13- Good

**Aphrodite**

Sara Lunaii- 15- Good

**Artemis**_(Soul Baby kinda thing)_

Serena Orion- 14- Female

**Selene**

Lyddia Impughtus- 12- Female

**Psyche**

Mallory "Mallie" Allison Greene- 14- Female

**Elpis**

Joshua Kclondove- 16- Male

**Persephone**

Clayton Jorganson- 14- Male

**Kratos**

Trent Gretiseay- 14- Male

**Hephaestus**

Michael "Mike" Leon Flower- 17- Male

Zachary "Zach" Drew Salvaster- 17- Male

**Até**

Garret Tapley- 17- Male

**Asclepius**

Andrew Carter- 14- Male

**Roman**

**Antevorte**

Angelina "Angie" Minore- ?- Female

**Lucifer**

Austin Ward- 16- Male

**Minerva**

Rachel Bridgid Taylor- 13- Female

**Discordia**

Taylor Carson- 13- Male

**Aurora**

Christian "Chris"- 14- Male

**Muta**

Krissa Cisilum- 15- Female

**Poena**

Corbin Kontril- 14- Male

**Libitina**

Violet "Vi" Winters- 14- Female


End file.
